Splatoon: New Game
by OPFan37
Summary: Several gamers have mysteriously gone missing on the same day. Their new location; Inkopolis! Follow the journey of these new Inklings as they compete in Turf Wars, Ranked Battles and much more as they search for the reason as to why they are here. SYOC Closed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What is Going On!?

"Shit!"

I cursed as I saw the defeat screen. "Down by 10 again..." I watched the score drop to 30 again. "Still at Rank B-...man, that guy was really good with that Kelp Splatterscope." I returned to the Wii U Main Menu and checked the time; 9:00PM. "Eh...I reckon I have time." Nate went on Youtube for a while, before checking the time, which was now at 10:30.

"Guess I'd better head to bed." I groaned, flopping down onto said object.

And so I fell aslee-oh wait! Wait! Wait! I forgot, your supposed to put descriptions of yourself in with these things aren't you? Okay, sorry about that. My name is Owen Jerald, I'm a boy, I have dark brown hair aaaaand I think at this point that's all the info you need to know, no age you weirdoes.

Anyway, you didn't read this to hear me talk, so I'll get right to the point. Yes, I fell asleep, but I also woke up to a pitch black room,I was disoreintated, yet via routine I checked my clock to find it was 00:10. Realising this, I became confused as to why I woke up, until I heard something.

 _Knock, knock._

Knocking? Someone was knocking? Where? My bedroom door? No, it sounded echoey...my window? I'll just lean up and check...huh? Why was my Wii U Gamepad on?

I sat up and picked it up, only to see static on the screen...wait, static!? You don't get static on a Gamepad!

"Bleurghglghgh."...Uhh...what? "Urgbleugheleurghlgh."...Seriously, what was that? It sounded like a mix of bubbling and vochal noises.

"Glurebeughlgh." Now there was another one, only in a lower pitch...why the hell am I not panicking about this?

"Blurgh!" Was that...shock? Yeah, definitely shock. There was suddenly crashing and bashing sounds, and it seemed like there was a struggle going on...in my Gamepad.

"Beuroghligh!" New voice, this one sounded lighter then the others.

"Geburgh! Blurghacklghk!" There was suddenly a large commotion inside, there was the sound of firing and explosions.

Dear god, seriously what the hell is happeni-JESUS! My screen suddenly started spazzing out all purple! It looked like it was about to explode! "Buoghil!" Now the high voice is panicking! Does that mean I should be panicking!?

The screen suddenly went mad with green and purple flashes, I should throw this thing out the window! But before I could I felt a sharp and sudden stinging sensation in my head hich made me fall back, and I think I fell unconscious...yep, I fell unconscious.

 _Splatoon_

...Ohhhh...what the hell?...There's a light...oh, it's the sun...morning already?...Hold on...what am I lying on? The ground. Okayyy...there are walls. Not my walls, but short walls. Wait! Go back to me lying on the ground! Why am I lying on the ground and not my bed!?

I scrambled to my feet and looked around, it looked like I was in some kind of park, it was pretty linear, a path in front of me with a turn and-why am I describing stuff in a place I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN!?

"Where am I!?" Okay, okay, I can still talk. "Just gotta keep talking, sound of own voice is very comforting..." Still internally panicking! Just noticed the sky, still there, still blue, good good.

"...Hello?" Who was I calling for? There was no-one here! "Is there anyone there?"...It was a plan, alright!?

Panicking needs to stop right now, right now I need to think...wait..."I get it! This is a lucid dream!" yes, see? Perfectly reasonable explanation, now to just- "Ouch!" Pinch myself...sssssstill here. "Ow." Second attempt proves fruitless...deeeeeep breaths.

"Okay...okay..." I assured myself. "I probably just need to wear myself out, then I'll wake up, yes, and I'm not gonna do that standing around here so..."

yes, I set off, step by step along the path, making a few detours to run up and down some of the slopes, although, I felt kinda weird doing so..."Hmmm...hey." I just realised I was wearing different clothes. basically cream shoes and a yellow shirt with black shorts, and was something around my head? It felt like there was, I'll just reach up and touch i-OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT!?

I touched something! Something...weird. Was there something in my hair!? I slowly, slowly, reached up to touch...whatever it was.

My fingers registered a touch and pulled away from the alien sensation, before slowly touching my own head again. Whatever it was, it felt weird, rubbery and a little bit sticky. Using my other hand I could distinguish that the...thing, was covering practically my whole head...there was something at the top of my head too, two...things sticking out the back, held together by...what was this, a band? Maybe they were like a plug or something to get this thing off. So I grabbed them and pulled as hard as I could.

"Yeowch!" I recoiled as a sharp pain shot through my head and I had to rub the rubbery thing to ease the pain...wait...I FELT that. That HURT me. This thing was a PART of me. I was contemplating resuming panicking.

I explored my own head, feeling some weird rings underneath the two things at the back...under the rubbery things...attached to my head...whilst i was wearing a yellow shirt and...cream...shoes...

"...No." This wasn't possible. "No way..." This WAS impossible. "This is..." Puddle, I needed a puddle, a mirror, any source of reflection!

"Reflection! I-I need to see my reflection!" I talked to myself in a panic, runnig off to try and find anything, but there was no pudsle, no mirror, no anything! "Crap! Please! I need SOMETHING!" I eventually managedf to find a way over the path by climbing over the wall and ran in whatever direction I found possible, stumbling blindly amongst greenery. In hindsight, my panic was not helping.

I eventually found my way out of the tiny forest and onto a...cobblepath? "What the...?" Momentarily forgetting my situation, I followed the path until I came to a train station. "Ah! Maybe someone is there!" I ran over only to find the area deserted, with nothing there instead of the station name...oh god...

"I...I...I-Inkopolis? Inkopolis Station!?" Firstly, how did I understand that!? It's just a bunch of weird shapes! BUT I STILL KNEW WHAT IT SAID! "Seriously!? No! This can't be! I-" I was interrupted as I looked to the left, where a convenient mirror was placed.

However, what stared back at me was not myself, oh nonononononono...what ACTUALLY stared back at me was a boy Inkling, black 'goggles' around the eyes and everything, with teal coloured tentacles and green eyes, copying exactly whatt I did.

I stared at the reflection for what felt like hours. All I told myself was don't move, otherwise it might copy what you do, and then you are going to flip out. I stood as rigid as possible, too fearful to prove my suspiscions, until I had no choice but to turn and face the mirror, with the Inkling inside copying my movements.

I just stared at...my...reflection...for a while, gently waving my arms, checking my sharp teeth, and kicking my legs.

Until, finally, it sunk in.

"I'M AN INKLING!" I screamed. "HOW!? WHY!? WHAT!? WHO!? WHERE!? This has to be a dream! OUCH!" I had actually bit down on my arm, bad idea with the sharp canines in my mouth. "It's not a dream, it's not a dream, it's not a dream..." I leaned on the wall to steady myself, only for my eye to catch something.

Inkoplois. The, actual, city, Inkopolis, was right in front of me! Tower, shops and all, including the Great Zapfish wrapped around the tower, and completely filled with Inklings.

My mind was trying and failing to process this, all this, and it was failing to come up with any logical explanation!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I yelled in frustration.

 **Hello to everybody reading this! In honour of one of my new favourite games, Splatoon, I am making this fic...when I'm going away next week...this was poor planning. But I just couldn't help myself! I have a good overall plot-wise what should happen in this story, but if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say so!**

 **Now, you read that preview correctly, this is a SYOC story! I'll only be accepting a few though, and please, be as detailed as possible whilst filling this out, I don't want 1 line for every bit a detail (except for the small stuff). Here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Main Ink Colour:**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Gear-**

 **Headgear:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Shoes:**

 **Personality: (Be as detailed as possible!)**

 **Backstory: (Are they a regular Inkling, or a person from our world turned Inkling? If the former, what has their life been like before Inkopolis and Turf Wars? If the latter, how did they get transported to Splatoon, and di they have an interesting life beforehand?)**

 **Favourite Weapon: (I'd better not get several Aerospray RG's and Krak-On Splat Rollers!)**

 **Favourite Stage:**

 **Playing Style: (Are they a full on attacker? Hang back to charge up a Special? Overuse their Subs? Be detailed!)**

 **Level: (Be fair to the current position of your OC!)**

 **Rank: (Again, be fair to the current position of your OC!)**

 **Relationship: (Yes or no? If yes, preferences?)**

 **Extra: (Anything I've missed? Anything that makes them stand out from other Inklings?)**

 **As an example, here's Owen's:**

 **Name: Owen Jerald**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Main Ink Colour: Teal**

 **Skin Colour: Pale**

 **Eye Colour: Green**

 **Gear-**

 **Headgear: Studio Headphones**

 **Clothing: White Anchor Tee**

 **Shoes: Crazy Arrows**

 **Personality: Owen is normally a very calm and collected person, being able to sort out any problems among others and stay cool in a pressurised situation. However, when presented with a sudden or unexplainable problem, he can panic or try to find any possible answer, usually ending in failure. He can also be abit awkward when conversing with anyone he doesn't know or is unfamiliar with, and most of the time will try to avoid the conversation entirely. Whenever he is in the company of anyone he's comfortable with, he is very kind and caring, trying to help whenever possible.**

 **Backstory: You just read it.**

 **Favourite Weapon: N-Zap '89**

 **Favourite Stage: Urchin Underpass**

 **Playing Style: Owen focuses on covering as much ground as possible, usually avoiding fights to go off and cover enemy ink. When he is forced into confrontation, he tries to swim around and attack from the side or behind. he also resorts to an Inkstrike in dire situations.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rank: C-**

 **Relationship: You'll have to wait and see, but he is available.**

 **Extra: None**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading! And good luck to all the other Splatoon writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm a Kid/Squid Now!

With literally no other place to go, and still slightly panicking internally, this time with a pinch of confusion, I found myself in the centre of Inkopolis. Y'know, the place that's supposed to exist in a game only!

It was...I don't know how to describe it...weird? Surreal?...Something at least, that I was actually walking around in, and observing, an area that until recently I had seen on a screen, in real detail. Inklings like...er...me, I guess, were walking around, chatting, and visiting shops, making me feel out of place as I cautiously walked around not really knowing what I was supposed to do. Ask for help? What do I say? 'Hey, I need help, I come from an alternate world where you guys don't exist and I need help getting back there'. Just saying that back in my head made it even more strange that I was actually here! WHY was I here?

"This is all so confusing..." I sighed, walking over to a bench and sitting down, making sure to keep away from other Inklings, so that I wasn't dragged into a most likely awkward conversation. "Okay...last thing I remember, my Gamepad was on, it started flashing, and now I'm in Splatoon, as an Inkling."...This was not helping. I began fiddling with my now pointy ears, it was weird to say the least, I felt like an elf.

There was suddenly a familiar jingle, and I looked up at the big screen to see the Squid Sisters on broadcast. "Hold on to your tentacles..." Callie said.

"It's Inkopolis News Time!" Marie finished.

I, along with most of the other Inklings in Inkopolis, watched as they announced Urchin Underpass and Port Mackerel for Regular Battles, and Walleye Warehouse and Saltspray Rig for Ranked Battles.

"Well then, folks, until next time..." Callie started.

"Stay freeeeeesh!" The duo posed before the screen returned to normal, along with the rest of the Inklings daily activities.

"Everything works just like it does in the game..." I thought aloud. "At least I'm familiar with it, I guess..."

"Excuse me?"

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice and looked up to see a female inkling with blue tentacles and pale, almost white skin. She wore pilot goggles, a white anchor tee and...white kicks? Yeah, that's what they were called.

"You okay?" She asked. "You've been kinda sitting there awkwardly for a while..."

"I-I have?" Was it THAT noticeable!? Great, I already stick out like a sore thumb... "I'm okay, prmoise, so, no need to worry."

She sat down next to me, which only served to increase my worry at getting pointed out with the first half hour of being...here. "Hmmmm..." She hummed, staring at me almost analytically, making me lean back slightly. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Well that was out of the blue. "Sure?"

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh or think I'm crazy if I'm wrong, got it?"...I didn't like where this was headed, but nonetheless I nodded, and she looked left and right as if someone was listening in on us, before leaning in to whisper something.

"Are you a human?"

My eyes widened in shock at this. "H-How did you know?"

"Hold on, I'm right?" There was a short pause before-"YES!" She suddenly hugged me. "I finally found somebody else like me!"

"H-Hey! Take it easy!" A few passing jellyfish gave us a quizzical look before walking on, and it was then I realised something. "Wait, are you...?"

She released me and nodded. "Yep! I'm a human too! Well, Inkling now, for a couple of days now at least." I didn't know if I was incredibly lucky or unfortunate to find someone in the same predicament as me, yet with a bit more experience on this. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere else." She quickly seized my wrist and dragged me off, and I had no choice but to stumble along with her.

 _Splatoon_

She led me to a little alleyway which was thankfully clean, where we both sat down on a mat she laid out. "You like this place? I found it yesterday, there are all sorts of cool hidden places over Inkopolis to find."

"It's...very nice." I literally had no idea what to register at this point.

"Anyways, lets start with introductions." She cleared her throat and held out her hand. "My name is C.C.C!"...What?

"Pardon?" I voiced my thoughts less rudely.

"Oh, you can call me Charlotte if you like." She added. "They're nicknames I came up with when I arrived here. The second one after someone called C.C.C odd."

"Uh...I'm Owen. Owen Jerald. And that's my real name." I greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, Owen." She beamed. "So, you come from, uh, our world too?"

"Yeah." I nodded, happy I was able to talk to someone about this. "I literally just found myself here. Didn't you say you've been here a couple of days?"

"Uh-huh, three now to be exact." Charlotte said. "The last thing I can remember when I was back home was my Gamepad having static on it and some weird noises, then, next thing I know, I'm an Inkling here!"

"That's what happened to me too!" I exclaimed.

"Really!? So it's the same thing?" She scrunched her eyes up in thought. "Still, that's not much to go on..."

I leaned my head on my hand in thought. Static and a bunch of noises seemed to be our link to arriving here, but even so-

Grlllghr!

We both jumped at the sound. "What was that!?" Charlotte gasped.

My face flushed red with embarrassment as I hugged my stomach. "M-Me...I didn't realise I was so hungry all of a sudden."

She quickly regained her smile. "Well, it is about lunchtime. Let's get something to eat, on me!" She jumped up and started walking, with me quickly following behind.

 _Splatoon_

We headed to a shop on the right side of Inkopolis, where we were greeted by a shrimp wearing a chefs hat...yeah, that's a thing.

"Welcome!" He greeted us as he walked in. "Ah, C.C.C! Your looking mighty fresh today young lady."

"Thanks, Shirin!" She smiled before looking at me. "Shirin's a great pizza maker." Oh thank god they have pizza here.

"Who's your friend?" Shirin asked.

"This is Owen, he just arrived." She introduced me.

"That so? In that case, greetings from Inkopolis little squid! Let's get you two a table." He lead us over to a window table, where we sat down and picked up a member. "So what'll it be?"

"Order anything you like, it's on me." Charlotte told me as I looked at the menu, which was mostly fish based, not that I was surprised. Just nothing like shrimp or, of course, squid, was on here.

"I'll have a plain with anchovies." I said.

"I'll have a Pepper Bomber." Charlotte nodded.

"Great choices! Be back in a flash!" He quickly hurried off.

"I wouldn't think they'd have anchovies." I thought aloud.

"It's another mystery I'm looking into." Charlotte said.

"Are you sure you don't mind paying?" I asked out of guilt.

"Well, you can't, can you?" I hung my head in shame of the truth. "Hahaha! Don't worry, I've got plenty of cash, see?" To prove her point she got a rubbery blue wallet out of her pocket and dumped several golden coins onto the table, each with a small 'C' on them.

"Where did you get all this?" I had to ask.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? Turf Battles!" She pointed to the tower out of the window. "You know how it works, right?"

"You've been doing Turf Battles?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I guess if I'm gonna be here a while, might as well make the most out of it, right? I actually just hit Level 10!" She smiled proudly at that fact.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I continued with the questions: "What's it like?"

"When your in the middle of battle, you've gotta have all your wits and focus about you whilst your spreading ink, looking out for opponents, planning what routes to take, etc. But overall...its really fun and awesome!" She cheered.

"Here you squids go." Shirin said as he placed our respective pizzas in front of us. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Shirin!" Charlotte smiled as we both tucked in, me happy that I was able to satisfy my hunger. "...You know, we should get you into Turf Battles as well too, Owen!"

"Me? Turf Battling?" I'm sure here the idea was common, but to actually compete in something that I previously thought only existed in a video game was still a...weird, experience.

"C'mon! Trust me, it's great!" She swallowed down a crust before talking again. "Besides, until I can find out how to get home, you've gotta get some cash, right?"

"Guess that makes sense..." I wondered.

"Great!" She suddenly closed the lids of our pizza boxes and placed them in my arms before pushing me out the door and placing some coins on the counter. "Thanks again, Shirin!"

She pushed me over to Booyah Base, where we stood outside of Ammo Knights, me holding the pizza boxes. "Oh, hold on!" Charlotte took said boxes out of my hand and ran over to a gap between two buildings which she pushed them into, before rejoining me.

"You sure like nooks and crannies, huh?" I said.

"Hey, there's a lot of 'em, might as well find 'em." She reasoned as the doors swung open to let us in. "Sheldon! You in!?"

"Oh! Hold on!" A recognisable little helmet fell off of a shelf, before popping up into Sheldon, the Ammo Knights shop owner. "Hello, hello! Yes, I'm here. Nice to see you again, C.C.C, what type of weapon are you in the market for?"

"Not for me." She said as she brought me forward. "This is Owen, he's about to start doing Turf Battles."

"Hi..." I waved awkwardly...well what else was I supposed to do seeing this guy standing before me?

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He greeted as he walked over to the counter. "So, you wish to start Turf Battling, eh? C.C.C, you did tell him the Level rules, right?"

"He knows." She said, causing me to nod.

"Excellent, in that case..." He pulled out a very familiar weapon. "Always best to start them off with a Splattershot Jr. Here you go."

He gave me the weapon, and I tested it in my hands. It was surprisingly light and easy to hold, as if I was carrying a kids toy, which in a way I was.

"How do you like it?" Sheldon asked.

"It's pretty good, thanks." I smiled.

"Ah, good, good. Now then, hold on for a second." He got an ink tank out and strapped it to my back, connecting it to my Splattershot Jr. "There we go. So, what do you say we take it for a test drive? Follow me please." The three of us walked to the back end of the shop, where we walked out of a door and into the testing yard from the game. "Take as much time as you need practicing, and just call if you need anything, I need to tend to the shop in the meantime." Sheldon left the two of us alone as he hurried back to his work.

"Okay..." I studied the Splatter carefully. "So, I just need to pull the trigger, right?"

"Pretty much." Charlotte confirmed as I held the weapon in front of me and aimed before pulling the trigger, upon which a spray of sky blue paved the path in front of me before it stopped. "See? Easy, right? Now you gotta practice turning into a squid.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I admitted. "And we do that...how?"

She laughed lightly. "Trust me, it took a while to figure it out, but its kinda like curling up into a ball. Here, I'll show you." I stood back to observe as she stood in front of me. "You just have to kinda bend your knees really quickly, then you get this weird pulling sensation in your chest, just go along with it aaaaand..." She suddenly dropped down and morphed into a blue squid, before popping back up to normal. "Presto! Whilst your a squid, you can move around well, and all you gotta do to turn back into Inkling form is just throw your body upward with a good amount of concentration, got it?"

"I...think so." This was all just weird, I'd never thought I'd get tutored on how to turn into a squid!

"Just give it a go." She encouraged me. "Or would you rather I do it in THAT meme?"

"Alright, I'll give it a go." I sighed, making her smile. It couldn't be that hard right? Inkling's do it all the time! So I got into a good position with my knees slightly bent, and made to crouch down. The action sparked a pulling sensation in my body and, as advicesed, I let myself be pulled, and next thing I know I'm staring up at the sky, with Charlotte looking down on me.

"That's it! You did it!" She praised. I went to say 'Really?', but found the words wouldn't come out. "Oh yeah, you can't talk whilst your a squid.

I definitely felt...different. It felt like I still had two arms (which I guessed were my tentacles) but I did have a lack of legs, and did feel smaller, and when I looked up to see the path ahead of me, it was slightly disorientating. Taking the tips into account again, I threw myself upward and found myself as an Inkling again, like standing up after laying down, simple really.

"You got it!" Charlotte cheered. "Now try turning into a squid in your ink."

"Alright..." I stood on top of the ink, which felt surprisingly pleasant o walk on, before turning into a squid and hiding in it. It definitely felt like I was swimming, and it was actually quite easy to move around in my ink, pushing myself forward constantly. It was kinda like riding a bike, but not really.

"You've got that down as well!" She said as I emerged out of my ink. "Okay! Next lesson! Check your back."

"My back?" I echoed, noticing the tank filled with ink on my back, the light on top of it flashing. "That flashing light means-"

"Sub-Weapon." Charlotte confirmed. "Reach around to your back."

"Okay." I reached around behind my tank and grabbed something...rubbery? "Is this it?"

"Yep, a Splash Bomb." I took it out and felt the tossable explosive in my hand, watching the ink swirl around it as I realised how much ink emptied from my tank. "As long as you have enough ink, you can throw those."

I tossed it, and it clattered to the ground before swelling up and exploding, leaving splat of ink where it landed. "All good so far, your a natural!" Charlotte nodded. "Start inking as much as possible."

"Got it." I ran around and started sparying ink all over thr ground, testing myself by alternating between swimming in the ink as a squidto popping up and firing. I'll admit I was a little shaky, but I managed to climb up the wall!...Before falling.

As I made it to the second area, the light on my weapon started flashing. "So I take it this is the Special Weapon signal?"

"Correct." Charlotte confirmed. "All you gotta do is tap it, and your in Special Weapon business."

I pressed the flashing light, and a blue bubble suddenly appeared around me. "So this is the Bubbler?" I walked left and right, the bubble staying around me until it disappeared.

"Looks like you've got the hang of it." Charlotte said.

"Heh, must be Inkling instinct or something, I don't think I'd be able to do this normally." I said.

"Aw c'mon, your awesome at this!" She smiled. "Let's keep training for a little bit, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

This was a long, weird day...but...I guess...it's been a good one...so far at least.

 **Hello! You guys excited for Splatfest? I know I sure am! But whilst we're waiting, here's a chapter for you to enjoy! This one introduces our first OC, C.C.C/Charlotte, by** **ChessurTheCheshireCat, thank you for your submission!...Oooooh, NOW I get i-**

 **I would like to say that OC Submissions are now, for the time being at most, CLOSED! If your OC does not appear in the next few chapters, PLEASE DON'T PANIC! Each OC needs a chapter to be introduced and their personalities highlighted, I can't cram them all into one chapter! So please be patient!**

 **Anyway, as pointed out by my friend m-meistinator (it's good to see you again, buddy.) Splatoon is constantly updating. You guys enjoying the August update? I had to adjust a bit with Urchin Underpass' new look, but I still like it. So, bearing this in mind, for those of you who have submitted zn OC, feel free to change or update them at any time, because I definitely will.**

 **Finally...you guys wanna play the game with me? With Private Battle and Squad Battle out now it would be nice to splat with some other people, at least after Splatfest. Me, I'm a Splatter guy, though I really like the new Slosher type, and I suck on Chargers, just to let you know. If your interested, PM me!**

 **I think that's everything, so in that case, thank you all so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and I shall see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
